Shaggy and Rose
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: When Rose a very secretive girl finally gets what she's always wanted things seem perfect. But as they say nothing lasts long. A family mystery awaits will they solve it
1. Wedding bells

The wedding

Rose was very happy. Shaggy didn't care she was a fairy it was such a happy time. Then the day came. Rose slept late until she got a call from shaggy.' Rose you up for dinner?" he asked.

"Sure" Rose replied.

"Great pick you up at eight" he said then he hung up.

Rose got up ate breakfast had a shower,got ready. A few hours later shaggy arrived "Hey" Rose said as she opened the door

" Hi" Shaggy replied .

"So where are we going for dinner ?"rose asked .

"That's a surprise "he said taking her hand. Rose knew what he was going to ask next so she closed her eyes and followed him . A little later she opened them he had led her to a picnic.

After they had eaten and talked for a while. He said, "Rose there's something I need to ask you" he said getting down on one knee.

"Rose you bring me so much joy and I love you like crazy so will you marry me?" he asked bringing out a small back box he opened it the ring was just a small silver band. Yes she said

A few days later they told shaggy s mom Stacey who was happy for her son.. rose told her friends who where all invited to the wedding.

Rose picked out her dress. Then the wedding came.

Roses bridesmaids were Lacey,Luna. And thorn. their dresses were pink and roses dress was white with a silk layer . Her veil had white roses down the side. Shaggy s best man was Fred. Fred's tux was black shaggy s tux was pea green like his shirt. It was time for the ceremony to start shaggy s friends and family were there waiting for rose. The music started and the doors opened. Shocked would be an understatement for the both of them.

Shaggy loved her dress it was simple just like her and rose loved that shaggy had a pea green tux but it was the fact that the day was finally here. That made them smile. rose was at the alter now . A little bit later the vows were said and it was time for the reception . Shaggy and rose were happy . Luna and rose were talking. Im so happy for you luna said. Aww thanks rose said then went on to say you know luna im really happy your back . Being stuk on the moon for a thousand years in exile was boring luna said . It was not your fault rose said. I know I should have told you my feelings luna said. Thorn was talking to shaggy . So what are you and rose going to do now thorn asked. I dont know to be honest shaggy said. Well you have to move into her house and after that spend some time together thorn said. Well I have to get going thorn said.

A little later shaggy and rose went home.

**Note not sure if this should be a multi chapter story tell me in review **


	2. Baby time

chaptertwo

it had been three months and Rose was home alone. "i don't feel so good" rose said she was talking on phone to Thron. "well how long has this been going on?" Thron aske. "um two days might be three" Rose repiled. "well i will be over there in five"and with that thron hung up.

OSoon enoughRose was getting a checkup

"well im happy to inform you that your pregant."

WHAT both Thorn and Rose said in unsion.

"Im really happy for you Rose "Thron said.

_oh boy how will Shaggy react to this? R_ose thought.

"How far along is she?"

"two weeks and the baby is doing just fine" the docter said.

With that the docter left and Rose and Thron went home,

Rose was pacing the floor Shaggy would be home soon and how was she supposed to tell him? Honey I'm exspecting no no this was coming to fast she needed to get her mind off of thing. Minutes later she was playing on her ipad when she heard the door open

"Rose im home."

He was home alright because Rose could hear Scooby's nails cilcking the floor_._

_ ok you can do this you can do this. R_ose thought walking in the living room.

"Hi sweetie" she said giving shaggy a kiss.

"Your hiding something Rose."

"Shaggy I've got some news i'm pregnant ."

A few months later Rose was at the docter the the baby was due any time

"Are you sure she's fine?"

Rose rolled her eyes ever since she told Shaggy she was exspecting she had never left his side except to shower and other things. Visit Luna he came. help Scewrball he was there . Go to Thron's birthday party he came too!

"yes she's fine" the docter said.

A few mintues later they were at Pinke Pie's house. Pinke had thrown a baby shower for

"Rose. time to open you presents Rose are excited are you are you?"

"Yes pinke i'm excited" Rose laughing at her friend.

"now calm down pinke give Rose her space" Luna said gently.

"here open mine first"Luna said.

Rose opened the packkge to reavel a rattle that had the moon painted on it

"Made it myself Luna said proudly.

"luna it's so cute thank you" Rose said putting the rattle to the side.

"Open mine next "screwball said handing her the box.

Inside was a teddy bear oohs and aahs could be heard through out the room and so continud as Rose opened more presnts. A pink dress from Thorn. That's hright they were having a mane six chipped in and got a crib for the baby among other things

"Why do we have do be here ?"nwhined Mothball and Discord.

"Because we were invited sillies" screwball said.

"but-"

"No if ands or buts about it "fluttershy said cutting them off.

When rose fell

"Shaggy i think the baby's coming rose said

"NOW?"

"yes now." Rose said

Thorn,Fluttershy and Luna took control of the situation.

"Discord get us to the hospitel now! "fluttershy yellad.

"Rose stay calm " Thron and Luna said.

In a momet they were at the hospital and Rose was wheeled out of sight.

"i hope she's okay"Shaggy said head in hands.

meanwhile.

"Your doing great now one more push."

Rose let out a scream that could be heard every where in the building.

"which one is she?"

Thorn and the mane six were pressed on the glass trying to find Rose's baby

. "Third on the fornt row to the right said the nurse.

they were shocked at what they saw not one but two babies she gave birth to twins.

"Would you like to see your babies?"

"Yes"Rose said excite.

Twins had been a shock for both Shaggy and Rose. the nurse came in with two pink bundles.

"This one is the oldest " she said handing rose one baby.

"and this one is her sister "handing Shaggy the other.

"How are we going to tell them apart?" askedShaggy .

"Well the older one has a birhmark on her foot i will leave you alone for a while."

"what should we name them ?"Shaggy asked

i think i'll name this one Samantha " Rose said looking at the baby she was holding.

" I think we should name this one Gracie "Shaggy said.

A few nights later Shaggy and Rose woke up to crying.

"Your turn " rose said turning

"i m going. "

He walked in to the nursey to find the girls in midair.

"ROSE GET IN HERE. " Shaggy yelled.

"what is i-oh "Rose said in shock.

"apparently the girls inherited your powers." Shaggy said.

"i can see that" Rose replied.

Then with out another word Rose caught the girls and brought them down. putting them in their cirb bottles in mouths the girls went back to sleep.

Shaggy and Rose went back to bed and went to sleep

**what did you think this took me a long time i hope you liked this **


	3. Friends

chapter three

Rose time to get up c"mon get up before i have to tickel you. rose burried her face in her pillow and faked a snore. ok you asked for it as predictid rose was then tickled until she got up. Okay you win shaggy you win rose said laughing, I knew that would work shaggy said. Since i'm up i'll go check on the girls rose said already to the door. Okay i'll get breakfast started shaggy said headed down the stairs.

Five minutes later rose was at the table. You will never belevie what they did this time. what did they do shaggy asked. they tuned their room into a chocalate swimming pool. shaggy then atempted to make a mad dash for the girls room but was stopped by rose who froze him in mid air. don't even try i already reversed the spell rose said. aww nuts was the only thing shaggy said as rose put him down. you didn't let me finsh shaggy they mustive done it last night becase they were asleep when i went in there. just then as if on cue two crys were heard. i'll be back rose said.

Rose then returnd with the twins whose dippers were changed and tummys were full. HI Gracie shaggy said taking the baby from rose while rose sat down with Samtha. Rose had dressed Gracie in a pink dress with little white butterflys on it while Samtha was wearing a little mermaid top with white leggings. Well don't you girls look pretty shaggy said. Say thank you to daddy rose said and the girls both cooed. Why your very welcome Shaggy said playing along. So what's on the agenda to day Rose? Shaggy asked. Well it's saturday what do you think Rose repiled. Uh lets see sleeping day dreaming and eating ? Shaggy asked .

No Rose repiled . Today we're going to my friend's house Rose said. But i thought i met all your friends Shaggy said . You have Shaggy Rose said. I'm coufused now Shaggy said. It will all make sense when you see her now come on we gotta go or we'll be late Rose said grabbing her purse.

Soon they were all in the car ready to go. Now can i know your friend's name? Shaggy asked . Not until we get there Rose repiled. Okay but can i ask you one qeustion Shaggy asked. You just did but what is it Rose asked laughing. Dose it have to do with you bringing your wand Shaggy asked as he pointed to the wand sticking out of Rose's left boot. Yes but that's the only hint your getting Rose repiled. From then they rode the rest of the way in silence.

Finally Rose pulled into the driveway of a modest loking country house. We're here she anouced since shaggy had fallen asleep. Shaggy sat up this is nice house he said as they got out and got Gracie and Samtha out. Can i know her name now Shaggy asked. Sure when we're inside Rose repiled. Can i have one more hint Shaggy asked with puppy dog eyes. Fine one more she has a pet dog rose said as she knocked on the door. Come in called a familer voice.

Rose open the door to reavel a 60's style living room. Shaggy was taken aback at who was sitting on the couch. Crsytal is that you ? Shaggy asked the all to familer girl who was wearing a orange tee shirt and blue bell bottam jeans and a peace sign necklace. Yes it's me she said. RAMBER scooby cired overjoyed at the sight of the dog next to Crsytal. Amber jumped off the couch and walked over to the excited great dane. Hello Scooby Amber said licking him on the cheek.

I don't get it Shaggy said still stunned. Well about a month ago i resinged as goverment agent and me and Amber moved to earth and bought this house and moved in and then i met Rose at the mall we became fast friends and she told me about you and the kids then we found out that i had met you before so i gave her my adress and phone number and we planned this Crsytal said.

Surprise do you like my surpirse Rose asked. like.. i LOVE it Shaggy said excitment plain as day on his face. we're glad you do said Crsytal but what does this have to do with your wand? Shaggy asked. Well if Crsytal and Amber want i can turn you guys into real humans Rose said facing her friends. We'd love that Crsytal and Amber said in unsion.

Okay but first you need to you need to resume ailen from or the spell won't work Rose said as she took out her wand. Crsytal and Amber did as thei were told. Okay here goes nothing rose said waving her wand as rainbows and sparkles filled she said the simple spell which went like this.

_Mirror i don't like what i see._

_make me who i wish to be_

When she said this Crsytal and Amber were lifted up in glow of light. Then came a bright flash and when the light disapperd there they stood Crsytal a real human and Amber a real dog ( she can still talk). Y ou did it Rose Crsytal said overjoyed. Look Scooby i'm a real dog noe Amber said excitedly.

Do rainbows and sparkles always happen when a fairy casts a spell? Shaggy asked sometime later when they were at home. Yes but only when a fairy casts a spell if a pixe were to cast it you'd get thunderstorms and lighting becase they cast evil spells Rose repiled What's the differnece ? Shaggy asked confused. The differnce is pixes are evil fairys are good just pray that you NEVER run into a pixe.

_you will soon Shaggy Rogers you will soon laughed an ivisable figure you wil soon_

**hey guys did you like it it took me a long time and yes CIFFHANGER **


	4. MISSING

**hey guys thank for the revews i will now avenge the clif hanger.**

Shaggy often walked home after of course was not afarid he was half wolve. But tonight would be differnt becase he would'ent make it home. As Shaggy walked he heard a voice . So your the man rose married how pathetic. Who said that Shaggy wanted to know.

I did the voice said as a pixe appread. Shaggy knew was in trouble and tired to run but the pixe froze him in place as she went on. Let's see did rose ever tell you she was a fairy? the pixe asked. Yes she did and what do you care Shaggy said angrily. Oh i care a lot the pixe said as she continud she asked. Did she tell you she was a fairy _Princess_?

I'll be honest she did not Shaggy said. You want to know why it's becase her father went mad and banished her the pixe said . I was actully the king's trusted aisistent. How could he not know you were a pixe . I dyed my wings pink and used a specil spell but Rose knew the truth. So with a little magic i put her father under a spell where he did everything i told him to.

Now i've come to complete what i've started and with out a word shaggy was hit with a powerful blast of magic. Let's see Rose hates vampires the pixe said. Shaggy felt his front teeth sharpen. His eyes turned red and then the pixe went on why stop there. Let's add some magic Shaggy felt something inside of him.

There now Rose will NEVER love you the pixe said as she dopped him and flew off. Shaggy felt differnt but it did'nt matter he already knew Rose would hate him . So he ran away. meanwhile Rose was really worried . She called thron hello thron anserwed sleepness in her voice. Thron i know it's really late and i'm sorry to wake you but Shaggy is missing.

WHAT thron yelled into the phone. I'll be over there asap Thron said and she was. Okay when was the last time you saw Shaggy? Thron asked. When he left for work this morning but that,'s it Rose repiled. I'll call the police you call Luna Thron said and i'll call Crsytal to come pick up the girls Rose said picking up her cell phone.

Shaggy had came to special place and a safe one. This was where he prposed he sat on a tree remembering...

flash back

Okay open your eyes Rose did as she was told. a picnic Shaggy your so sweet she said giving him a kiss on the cheek. C'mon lets eat i'm like starved Shaggy said. is food all you think about Rose wanted to know. No i think about you, i think about when i'll get to see your beautiful face agin when we're apart shaggy said brushing Rose's hair out of her face . they ate and then talked about several things but Shaggy wanted to know more about when Rose was a kid.

So what's one thing thats differnt about being a fairy when your a kid he asked Well your born with magic but you have to grow wings and depending on what your best at your wings reflect it Rose anserwed. Can i see yours he asked. Promis you won't laugh she asked.

Cross my heart and hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye he said. So Rose got up and in flurry of sparkles Rose made her wings thought they were beautiful. the base colar was ice blue but it all colars of the rainbow and the looked like butter fly wings and oh how they sparkled. He touched one the and they flitterd while rose laughed. Careful wings are very sensative to touch and mine are very ticklish.

end

Shaggy had fallen asleep and neather knew it but this was going to be the exciting adventure ever

**hey guys hoped you liked it pm me with ideas if you want they could show up in the story don't forget to revew**


	5. Come back

**hey guys I'm back with the next chapter hope u enjoy.**

_Shaggy wait wait don't go please ,what did i do?. You LIED TO ME PRINCESS AMEILA ROSE OF THE FAIRYS,you lied! Shaggy i'm sorry please come seane changed Rose was in the throne room she watched the day she got baished. Yes father you wanted to see me? Rose you have done nothing but disoppent me ,pack your things and go. What i don't understand. I'm banshing you, nowGET OUT!_

Rose woke up to late morning sunlight if Shaggy were here. No she could'nt think about the if's,but she found herself doing it all day. So was Scooby,the house was quiet the girls had gone to Crystals until Shaggy came Shaggy was upset too. He'd had a simaliur nightmare. He had to go to her but he could'nt,he just could'nt like this. She'd hate him. The pixe had mentioned magic but Shaggy and no clue what that meant. He heard someone coming so he hid

It was Rose and she was singing.

_Last night I heard my own heart beating_  
_Sounded like footsteps on my stairs_  
_Six months gone and I'm still reaching_  
_Even though I know you're not there_  
_I was playing back a thousand memories, baby_  
_Thinking 'bout everything we've been through_  
_Maybe I've been going back too much lately_  
_When time stood still and I had you_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_  
_You would, you would if this was a movie_  
_Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out_  
_Come back, come back, come back to me like_  
_You could, you could if you just said you're sorry_  
_I know that we could work it out somehow_  
_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

I _know people change and these things happen_  
_But I remember how it was back then_  
_Wrapped up in your arms and our friends were laughing_  
_'Cause nothing like this ever happened to them,_  
_Now I'm pacing down the hall, chasing down your street_  
_Flashback to the night when you said to me,_  
_"Nothing's gonna change, not for me and you_  
_Not before I knew how much I had to lose"_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_  
_You would, you would if this was a movie_  
_Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out_  
_Come back, come back, come back to me like_  
_You could, you could if you just said you're sorry_  
_I know that we could work it out somehow_  
_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

_If you're out there,_  
_If you're somewhere,_  
_If you're moving on,_  
_I've been waiting for you._  
_Ever since you've been gone_  
_I just want it back the way it was before._  
_And I just wanna see you back at my front door._  
_And I say_  
_Come back, come back, come back to me like_  
_You would before you said it's not that easy_  
_Before the fight, before I locked you out_  
_But I take it all back now_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_  
_You would, you would if this was a movie_  
_Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out_  
_Come back, come back, come back to me like_  
_You could, you could if you just said you're sorry_  
_I know that we could work it out somehow_  
_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

_You'd be here by now_  
_It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now_  
_Baby, what about the ending_  
_Oh, I thought you'd be here by now, whoa_  
_Thought you'd be here by now_

She was crying he decided that he'd reach out somehow but ,he did'nt know how. Then he got an idea he'd write her a letter and leave it where she could find it. He left the letter on the doorstep of the house that night when she went to bed. The next day Rose went outside and found the letter. She took it in and read it. This is what it said.

_Rose._

_I know you miss me don'nt blame yourself belive me it's not your faluit. I did'nt leave becase of you or,becase your a princess. It was and still is your right not to tell someone. I ran away becase of what has happend to me . I don't want to hurt you you or the girls. So thats why i chosen to stay away . Give the girls a kiss for me._

_love._

_Shaggy._

Rose did'nt know that Shaggy was watching her. He'd figured out an ivisabialty spell and used it to keep watch over his family. Rose foled the letter got up and headed to her room. Shaggywatched as she opend the drawer on her night was a stack of papers tied with a pink ribbon a diray and a box Shaggy had never put the letter in her drawer and took out the box.

Rose opened it inside was a silver tiara with gems on it. Why did i even keep this she said to herself. Shaggy wanted to oh so badly wanted to reach out and reasure her but, he could'nt. Later Rose came home with the twins. Her friends had gatherd to hear Rose read the letter. So why did he leave Thorn asked. It does'nt say exsactaly Rose repiled. It says something happend to him and he does'nt want to hurt you Luna said taking the letter. Rose think back to when you were at my house did anything happen afterwards Crystal asked. All i can think of wait oh no this can't be rose said.

What is it Rose her firiends asked. When we got home he asked me if rainboes always show up when fairys cast a spell and i told him that they do unless a pixe casts you think he ran into a pixe Thron asked. Yes i only know one pixe Dark star rose said eyes wide.

flash back.

_Rose was paking her things. so what are ya gonna do now princess . Get out of here Dark star. Oh i will i'm just going to warn you i'm not done yet,i will go after the one you love the most._

Now i know what happend dark star went after Shaggy.


	6. Here

;"Oh when I get my hands on that pixie she'll be nothing more than a pile of pixie dust". Rose said visably shaking with anger. "Calm down Rose". "I can't that that pest of of a pixie" . "You have to for Shaggy's sake". Luna said putting a hoof on her friends shoulder. "Rose calm down and think where would Shaggy go"? Unknown to them Shaggy was actually right there with them. Instead of answering her friends Rose went to her bedroom. "You guys stay here I see what she's doing ". Luna said following her friend "Rose was searching the room. " what are you doing" . Luna asked. "Trying to find something ". Rose said. "I remember now". Shaggy watched from the shadows as Rose removed a board from the floor. Rose lifted a shoebox form the floor and opened it. Inside was a scrapbook,and a mirror. Returning to the living room with the mirror in hand Rose sat Back down and said. "This is a magic mirror to can show me anything"  
" Then Rose took the mirror and said. "Show me Shaggy". The mirror started to glow and when the light died down Rose gasped /""He's here ". Rose said looking up from the mirror." WHAT "her friends yelled shocked. It's true Shaggy said appearing in the room. Rose at the moment was having mixed emotions. She was happy and relieved that he was alive but angry about what that pest of a pixie did. Rose sat in thought trying to figure out who could help them Shaggy was thinking the same thing. Then as the same idea came to them " Miss Grimwood"  
"A little while later Rose was packing the diaper bags yet agin."Our your sure you want to take the girls?" "Yes I'm sure". Rose replied. "After all Miss Grimwood has been wanting to meet them" . "I mean these are our kids we can't just dump them on our friends every time something happens". She said as she put the last of the bags in the back of the truck. "ROSE HELP PLEASE". Thorn yelled. Rose rushed inside and nearly fell into a pool filled to to the brim with chocolate milk. "Not agin ". Rose groaned;"She returned the floor to normal ( much to Thorns relief ). "Certain girls have been spending way too much time with Discord". "And what exactly is wrong with that ". Said the lord of chaos himself as he appertaining behind Rose . "Oh I don't know maybe the fact that everyday for the past week I've found them in a chocolate SWIMMING POOL ". "Ok ok I give I give" Discord said putting his hands up.  
"Rose are you ready?" Shaggy asked. "Yes" Rose replied. "Let's hope she can help us" and with that Shaggy started the long drive to ghoul school


	7. WHAT

Chapter 7

After a very long drive they finally made it to the ghoul school. "Rose wake up ". "Are we there yet" Rose asked yawning. "Sure are sleeping beauty now come on I can't carry both girls and diaper bags". Rose followed Shaggy out of the truck. Shaggy grabbed the diaper bags and Rose grabbed the twins. The drawbridge lowered itself and the gates opened

It was no surprise that everyone including Matches was already out side waiting . When the got a better view of Shaggy though their mouths dropped open. "What happened ". Everyone asked when they got inside. "Long story believe me" Shaggy said

"Before we get into that would you introduce us to children " Miss Grimwood said in an tempt to get the students to quiet down. This is Samantha and this is Gracie Rose said pointing to each girl.

"There exactly alike how do you tell them apart". Silbella asked". Samantha has a birthmark on her foot". Shaggy said showing them where the birthmark was. "It also helps if they're dressed differently " Rose said remembering the first week they came home.

"Now will you tell us what happened to you coach "Winne asked. Shaggy once again had to retell the story. "So we came hoping you could help us because I feel so weird it feels like something is constantly moving inside me". Shaggy was saying when Rose walked in from putting the girls down for a nap.

She stopped short at the door when she heard Shaggy say that though. Rose is something wrong Shaggy asked. Rose didn't answer instead she very suddenly sent magic flying straight for Shaggy. He put his hands up and magic went flying straight back at Rose but died out before it hit ether of them.

"Where did that come from" Shaggy asked after seeing what happened. "Looks like Dark Star did more than make you half vampire "Rose said. "How do you get rid of it please tell me " Shaggy said starting to panic. "Miss Grimwood you have to know how to fix this". "I might be able to lessen it and teach you how to switch but I don't think I can make it go away" Miss Grimwood said.

"Oh great so I'm stuck like this". Yes you are . Every on turned. Dark Star Rose said through gritted teeth. "Miss me princess " Dark star said smirking . "You little lieing no good witch by the time I'm done with you you'll be a pile of pixie dust "

"Well if you hadn't been banished..."

"Oh don't you give me that nonsense I know you used a spell on my father and you had him banish me so I couldn't undo it and be crowned queen ". Rose said standing in front of her friends and family

"Your smarter than I thought but your too late".

"What do you mean"

"You weren't an only child I got rid of your brother "

Rose fainted


	8. memories

" Do you think she's okay"

" I'm not sure."

" Oh my gosh what if she has brain damege"

" Lets hope not

" Shh everyone i think she's waking up"

"what happend " Rose asked as she sat up. "you fainted" Shaggy told her. "Rose do you even rember your mom or brother?" Silbella asked.

Rose thought long and hard then she said.

" No"

"Not at all?"

"Nope not at all"

'Not even a little itty bitty bit"  
"nope, NO zero,zilch

" Do you neven know why?"  
"Dark Star must have cast a memory block spell, but if she did i can reverse it"

Rose started to glow brighter and brighter until it engulfed her. Then everyone passed out when they came to they were in a room that seemed to be lined with screens wall to wall. No one moved except Rose who stood up dusted herself off and said

" Well that took a lot out of me"

Shaggy looked closer at one of the screens and asked.

" Rose is that our wedding day"  
" yes you see this is whats known as a memory room and this Is my first memory" Rose said leading them to the farthest wall of the room.

" If this is your first memory then why is it all fuzzy?" Tannis asked

" This must be the memory Dark Star blocked therefore affecting all my memories"

"_ Renew restore reverse"_  
_" Put an end to Dark Star's memory curse"_

The memory cleared up as did all the other blanks in Rose's memory.

"What now ?" Shaggy asked

" Now we watch"

FLASHBACK.

"Come on Amilea you can do it." perseuded Rose's mother Violet. Baby Rose sat on the floor a few feet away from her mother in the castle playroom. " Mommy let me try pleaded Rose's tow year old brother. " Okay Buddy you may try." Violet said leaving to return to her duties.

"Come here Rosie" Buddy said streching out his arms. Very slowly on shakey legs Rose stood and walked to Buddy while the nanny fetched Violet.

END FLASHBACK

Once back at the ghoul school Rose was swamped with questions.

" Your name is Amilea"

" Your a princess"  
" Why did your brother call You Rosie"

Rose calmly answered the questions.

" Yes my name is Amilea Rose and I'm a fairy princess"

" My brother called me Rosie when i was little my mother likeed that name so she called me Rose"

" What next asked Shaggy.

"Now we'll try to find them"


	9. no one messes with us

**I'm loving this story so far but i would love some reveiws.**

"Uggh i thought she'd GIVE UP ALREADY BUT NOOOO! iNSTEAD SHE SAYS LETS GO FIND THEM." " She drives me CRAZY but not to worry she'll NEVER find you here." Dark Star said evily turing to face Buddy and Violet who were asleep on the cold floor of their cell. " Sweet dreams oh wait you've been asleep for sixteen years."

Meanwhile.

" How do you exspect us to find them?" Shaggy asked . " I don't know" Rose said . " So your just going to rush head first into this? " Shaggy asked not sure if this was a good idea. " I Know where they are " Rose said looking at Shaggy. " But You just said you don't know where they are ." Shaggy said confused more than ever.

" Shaggy their in the fairy world but, i don't know how we're going to find them because i'm banshed . Which means I'm not supposed to come back EVER. If I do you might as well kiss me goodbye. " Rose said hands on her hips as she was starting to get very annoyed.

" And besides i'm the only know fairy with muti colred wings so they wood instaly know it's me. " Before she could say know the twins started crying so everyone rushed to see what was wrong.

When they got there Rose nearly colasped at the sight before her. Dark star had the twins . This made shaggy very Angry . Rose and most everyone else could because of the deep meancing waring growl and the hay shaggy's eyes flashed when he spoke.

" This could go the easy way or the hard way. Easy way is you put our children down and leave. The hard way is my wife and, i beat you down and give you such a beating that you be too hurt to do anything when we're done with you. Your choice."

Dark star although you could tell she was somewhat shaken repiled with, " You want me to put them down fine ." Then without waring she flew up to the highest point in the celling and dropped them.

Rose's instincts kicked in faster than lightning as she flew up and caught her children. Dark star had since then landed on the ground and in an insint was knocked out by the brutal force of shaggy knocking her into the wall.

" what do we do with her?" shaggy asked. " I think I know ." Rose repiled with a smug smile on her face as she whispered the plan to everyone. Later everyone Piled in to the school fan with the still unconcis pixe. then they were off.

**a/n CILFHANGER where do you think there headed. A few finshing chapters and this story will be over . REVIEW PLTZ**


	10. The diary and truth spell

**This took awhile. Thanks to draco 122 for helping me.**

Rose was sitting quietly in deep thought. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure Dark Star was still unconscious. Oh that pixie was going to get it.

"Hey Rose you okay" Shaggy's voice brought Rose out of her thoughts.

"Yeah I'm fine." Rose said turning to look at Shaggy.

"Are you sure? I know this is a lot to take in." Shaggy said and Rose smiled. He always wanted to make sure she was okay.

"I'm fine I promise." She said.

"I just want to make sure your okay and that your not mad at me for anything."

"Why would I ever be mad at you? you know I love you for you no what happens right?" Rose asked.

"I know I shouldn't doubt you but ever since this whole thing begun I've been scared of losing you and the girls. I mean look at the monster Dark Star turned me into. Everyday I'm terrified that I'll harm you and I don't want that to happen."

"Shaggy why on earth would you think that! No matter what EVER happens. You are still The same Shaggy i fell in love with. No matter what you got it?' Rose said taking his hand.

"I Got it." Shaggy said.

"Good I know this is hard on you, It's hard on me too but whatever happens I will never ever ever stop loving you" Rose said

"Where is it!" Rose said in frustration.

"What are we looking for again"Shaggy asked as he locked the magic proof cage Rose had conjured up to keep Dark Star from escaping when she woke up.

"We are looking for some of my old fairy stuff." Rose said looking up from the box she was now searching.

* * *

"If you need it so badly now why did you hide it in the first place?" Pinkie Pie asked Rose's friends were helping them search.

Everyone but Lunna and Lacey looked up waiting for an answer.

"I don't want to talk about it" Rose muttered turning her attention back to the box. Pinkie however kept pressing.

"Oh come on it can't be that bad can it!" Pinkie asked.

"Pinkie shush" Luna said looking up again.

"Well it's not like she caused a major disaster."

"Pinkie she doesn't want to talk about it okay!" Lacey said looking at the pony with a hint of agitation

"Oh come on I bet it's a great story besides I really want to know why you hid all this. I'm sure Shaggy does too. Don't you Shaggy?" Pinkie rambled on.

"Pinkie I said I didn't want to talk about it" Rose said while struggling to keep her composure.

"Well it-"

"YES IT COULD IT WAS. iT WAS AWFUL!" Rose yelled slamming a book down in front of her friends then leaving.

"You've really done it now Pinkie. I'll go get her." Shaggy said leaving.

Shaggy found Rose crying curled up in a ball on the bed. He sat down beside her wrapped his arms around her while she continued to cry.

Shhh it's okay" Shaggy said which made Rose feel a little better.

"I know I shouldn't get mad at her but she just kept pressing me." Rose said looking up.

"I know but you know how pinkie is" Shaggy said Remembering the pony's antics.

Shaggy then said, "Now will you smile I don't like it when you cry."

Rose gave no response.

"Oh come on. I guess I have to make you smile" he said as he started to tickle her.

"Shaggy stop it." Rose said in between giggles

"Okay I'll stop but only if you smile." He said finally stopping.

"Okay I'll smile" She said as they went back to their friends.

* * *

"Pinkie why did you do that. She doesn't like to talk about it." Luna said pushing away the box she'd been searching through.

"Sorry I didn't mean to upset her she's just secretive that I thought maybe I could understand if she opened up."

"You had good intentions but you heard her say she didn't want to talk about it so you shouldn't have pressed her on" Lacey said sitting down next to Pinkie Pie.

"What you think that book is? It doesn't have a title on the cover" Twilight commented.

"It's my old diary if Pinkie wants answers so badly she can read it but it's sad until about halfway through," Rose said coming into the room with Shaggy.

The "Are you sure? We wouldn't want you to get upset again," Luna said coming up beside her friend.

"Yes i'm ahead Pinkie," Rose said pushing the book towards her friend.

"Okay if you say so," Pinkie said as she started to flip through the book.

Finally Pinkie stopped on a random page and begun to read.

* * *

_Today was the absolute worst day of my life. Dark Star did it again but this time I don't know what to do. She got me banished! As in if I ever step even one inch into the fairy world EVER again i'll be signing my own death warrant. Not only that but while I was packing she said that "I'll come after the one you love the most". What is that even supposed to mean! I don't know how i'm ever going to survive! Right now this journal is the only friend I have._

* * *

Pinkie looked up when she finished the entry unsure if she should continue. The emotions Rose had felt while writing had been clear. There were even old tear stains on the page. Yet Rose motioned for Pinkie to continue.

"Go on it get's better," Rose said while showing Pinkie a good place to start again.

* * *

_I now have made a new home in a place called Equestria. It is a wonderful place. Most of the inhabitants are magical creatures and it's always bright. What makes this place so wonderful for me though is my friend Princess Luna. Luna and I have so much fun together. Just today we had a competition to see who could fly faster. She beat me but i'd had so much fun I didn't care. We flew all the way from Canterlot to Rainbow Falls and back. We were so tired _when we got back that we just dropped to the floor.

* * *

"I remember that day. We wore our wings out so much we couldn't move them the next day," Luna said laughing.

"Remember how much they hurt. We said we wouldn't do again but we had the same race three weeks later," Rose added as Luna continued to laugh.

"Yeah and remember when Tia found us on the floor? I will never forget the look on her face!" Luna said after catching her breath.

"I want to hear more. Keep reading Pinkie." Lacey said looking over the pony's shoulder.

"Okie Dokey!" Pinkie said finding a new page to read.

* * *

_Luna has suggested that I go live in the human world for a while.. She said she has a feeling that something great will happen to me while i'm there. I made her promise to come visit me and she said that she would. I However have no idea what could possibly happen to me in the human world. I swear that if I didn't know how to hide my wings I'd be an outcast again just like I was in the fairy world. It was Luna who saved me from being an outcast here in Equestria. I will surely miss her when I leave tomorrow._

* * *

_"_I wonder what that great thing was?" Shaggy said in teasing voice.

"Oh quit it" Rose said playfully slapping him.

"Hey guys come see what I found!" Velma called form the other room.

Everyone came to see what Velma had found. Velma was sitting cross legged on the floor with a box in her lap.

"What did you find Velma?" Rose asked sitting down next to her.

Rose took the box from Velma. She gasped when she saw what was inside. On top of everything else in the box was a red leather bound book with gold writing on the cover that read:

_SPELL BOOK._

_"_Velma you found it!" Rose cried as she gently turned each page.

"I did?" Velma said with a somewhat confused look on her face as if the title on the book's cover wasn't enough proof.

"Yes, now all we need is a truth spell" Rose declared looking through the book until she found one.

"Okay it says we need a cup of sunshine, A rainbow's colors and something of Dark Star's" Rose read.

"Okay the last thing is easy but how are you going to get the other to things" Velma asked but Rose had gone to the kitchen in search of a measuring cup.

Rose returned shortly afterwards with a cup and stepped outside to the sunniest part of her garden. Since she couldn't bend the light her self she yelled,"DISCORD GET OVER HERE NOW!"

"What is you want this time?" Discord asked appearing.

"Can you please fill this cup with sunshine and get me a rainbow's colors please" she asked handing him the cup. After he did what was asked of him he was only too happy to leave. Rose came back inside and headed for the kitchen. She sat the book on the counter then got out a bowl and spoon. She went back into the room where Dark star was being kept and returned with a long black peace of hair. Then carefully following the book she retrived regular baking supples and started her work. First she poured the sunlight into the bowl. Then she added the normal baking ingredients. Finally she mixed the hair and rainbow in and set it to bake for about two hours.

When the spell came out it looked like a regular cupcake.

"How's that going to get her to talk?" Shaggy asked.

"She's going to eat it" Rose answered simply.

So they waited


	11. The truth comes out

Everything was hazy as Dark Star awoke. Her head was thorbbing. What had happend and Where was she?

"Look who finally woke up"

Dark Star looked for the source of the voice and found Rose sitting on the floor in front of her. When she tried to attack she found that her powers wouldn't work.

"What did you do to me!" Dark Star yelled.

"Nothing I just put you in a cage so you can't hurt us" Rose answered simply.

"You call that nothing" Dark Star asked.

"Well I could have Shaggy tear you to bits" Rose said.

"You want answers too badly to let him do that" Dark Star sneered.

"I wouldn't try her"

Dark Star looked and saw that Shaggy was nearbly.

"Yeah and given how hard you got attacked back at the school I wouldn't try anything" Luna said emerging from the shadows.

"And just in case" Rose said turing on a light

Dark Star soon relized she was out numberd but refused to talk. Shaggy told Rose to leave the room. Once Rose was gone Shaggy took her place facing the Pixe.

"I'm still not going to say anything" Dark Star said arms crossed.

"Suit yourself" Shaggy said not moving.

They sat like that for a long time. Shaggy no longer needed sleep so he was perfectly fine.

Meanwhile Scooby watched as Rose made an inpression on the carpet from pacing back and forth. Scooby wouldn't tell you but at first he didn't like Rose. He was worried that Rose might take his best friend away from him. As time went on however he grew to like her. It was her he had to thank for reuniting him and Amber.

"It'll be okay Shaggy can handle it" Scooby said as Rose finally sat down.

"I know but I'm still worried and I'm partly to blame for this mess" Rose said conscren evident in her voice.

" It's not your're fault Rose" Luna pipped up from the corner.

"Yes It is. I mean how was I supposed to tell him I was a princess. After all it was hard enough to tell him I was a fairy!" Rose cried flopping back on the bed.

" But he still loves you" Scooby stated.

"Scooby's right. Do you think he would've proposed if he didn't love you?"

"I know but still I forgot about Dark Star and she showed up she could've KILLED him" Rose yelled.

"But she didn't" Scooby pointed out.

"How about we go watch a movie to get your mind off of this?" Luna suggested before Rose could say more.

"Okay" Rose said following her friends out of the room.

Two hours had gone by and Dark Star hadn't said a word. Shaggy remained silent watching her waiting. Fifthteen minutes later Dark Star's stomach growled telling her to eat. Shaggy snacthed the chance.

"You want something to eat?" Shaggy asked.

"No i'm not hungry" Dark Star stated while her stomach growled in protest.

"Sounds like you are to me" Shaggy stated as the smell of cupcakes drifted down stairs

" ROSE MADE CUPCAKES!" Pinkie shouted upstairs.

Shaggy left and returned munching on a cupcake. Shaggy held anther cupcake out to Dark Star. Dark Star had to admit they smelled really good and she was hungry. Finally giving into hunger she ate the cupcake and was finshed when Rose came back down stairs.

"That was a good cupcake" Shaggy said when Rose joined him.

Dark Star didn't feel good Rose noticed.

"Did you like yours Dark Star?" she asked.

Dark Star intened to say no but when she opened her mouth to speak she found her self saying yes instead.

"What did you do to me!" Dark Star shreiked.

"Fed you an enchanted cupcake" Rose answered.

"I think it worked" Shaggy commented.

"Now where are my brother and mom" Rose said glaring as she sat down by Shaggy.

"In a hidden room of the castle dungen there asleep." Dark Star answered.

"How do I break the spell on my father?" Rose asked .

"I used basic mind control You already know how to undo it" Dark Star answered .

"How do I get back into fairy world without being noticed" Rose asked while Luna wrote down what was being said.

" Use a spell I don't know" Dark Star said happy that she didn't have an actal answer.

"Did you use a sleeping spell on my brother and mom?"

"Yes" Dark Star answered.

"Now that You've answered the questions Shaggy will get rid of you" Rose said as Shaggy punched Dark Star.

"Did you get her to talk?" Velma asked as Rose and Shaggy came back up stairs. Shaggy had Dark Star slung over his shoulder.

"Yes but now we need a plan" Rose answered.

"What should we do with her?" Shaggy asked motioning to Dark Star.

"I don't care just make sure she can't EVER come back" Rose declared.

"Will do" Shaggy said leaving out the front door.

"As for a plan" Rose said as her friends huddled up.

**This was fun to write. This story is almost complete **


End file.
